Wadanohara
'''Wadanohara' (大海原) is the main protagonist of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is a young sea witch and the daughter of Meikai, the Great Sorcerer. She cares deeply for the sea, and for her former familiar, Samekichi. Appearance Wadanohara's appearance changes with various outfits throughout the game, depending on the ending. However, her brown hair always has short, blunt bangs and is kept in two braided tails. In her first outfit, seen at the beginning of the game, Wadanohara wears a simple, white sailor uniform, with a typical white collar accented with navy blue stripes. The cuffs of the sleeves also have the band stripe design. Her knee high socks are navy blue with a single white stripe near the top. On the back of her outfit she has a huge, navy blue bow. Her shoes are simple black buckled shoes and her hair is tied with two navy blue ribbons. On her head she has a small sailor cap, accented with a large navy blue ribbon. Her second outfit, given as a gift by Tatsumiya upon leaving Deep Sea town with her familiars, is also a sailor uniform. The shirt is dark blue, with white accents on the collar and across the cuffs of the sleeves. Underneath, she appears to wear a white turtleneck. The skirt is also dark blue with a white stripe running close to the hem. Her shoes have been replaced by blue boots, also decorated with a thin white stripe. On the back of this outfit is a large, red, white and blue bow. Her hair is tied with two ribbons, matching the large bow on her back. Her hat is now a large blue witch hat, with a similar striped ribbon accenting it, along with a silver anchor. ]] In the first ending, Wadanohara joins the Sea of Death. Her red shirt is still a sailor style, but the sleeves have been removed. Across the front of the shirt are six yellow buttons and the bow on the front is now a dark red. Her skirt is less poofy and much shorter that it now shows a visible white petticoat underneath. Her knee high socks are dark red and have a uneven edge. The bow on her back is now also dark red, with a black stripe running along the middle. Her witch hat is also red, matching her shirt, and is accented with a dark red and black ribbon. The anchor accessory has been replaced with a red eye. In addition to that, many eyes are now visible under the brim of her hat. Her hair is now tied with red ribbons and she wears dark red gloves. Wadanohara's eyes also change color, becoming bright red with black pupils, and according to her end game bio, they are 'stained with blood'. In the second ending Wadanohara gives her life to restore peace to the Blue Sea. Her shirt becomes a lighter shade of blue, and six white buttons accent the front along with a white ribbon. The skirt splits, revealing a white petticoat underneath. The ribbon on her back is replaced with a dark blue ribbon, with a lighter blue stripe in the middle. The ribbon also gains four more ends. Wadanohara now wears dark blue Mary Jane styled shoes and no visible socks. Her witches hat is now a lighter shade of blue and accented with a ribbon matching the one on her back. The anchor has been replaced with a light blue cresent moon and two stars. Her hair is tied with blue ribbons and her eyes also turn blue,whilst her pupils remain white. In the game's true ending, Wadanohara waits for Samekichi to return from the Sea of Death. Her dress is now navy blue, with darker navy accents along the hem of her skirt, the collar, the cuffs of the sleeves and the bow on the front of her shirt. Her collar becomes a cape that goes down to her ankles the outside being the same navy and the inside being a lighter navy, it is decorated with an even lighter navy blue stripe on the inside as well as an anchor pattern near the lower side. The ribbon on the back is now also of a dark navy blue color. Her witch hat is navy with a dark blue shade visible under the brim. The hat is accented with a navy ribbon and the anchor is replaced with many hooks and chains that dangle beneath her hat's rim. Wadanohara's hair is longer now, reaching around knee length and her braids are now tied with navy ribbons. She wears navy stockings and lighter navy boots with dark navy ribbons on the sides. Her eyes are still gray, however her pupils are now black. They return to being white once she is reunited with Samekichi. Personality Throughout the game, Wadanohara is shown to be naive and kind. She has a deep love for the sea and all its inhabitants, which causes her to burden herself with more responsibility than she can handle. Much to Samekichi's dismay, she always helps out her friends, such as Irena, by going on land to bring back fruits from the surface. She tends to not speak of her own worries, showing she cares more about the happiness of others than her own well being. She is also shown to be very forgiving, as she helped out Samekichi without hesitation when he was badly injured by Idate (titled Orca in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea), and gave Sal the benefit of the doubt when she learned that he was the ambassador of the Sea of Death. She is very worrisome, as she is willing to enter dubious rooms in an attempt to save Samekichi when he was taken away by Sal, which led to her death by Fukami's corruption in the second Bad Ending. She is very kind and warm to everyone around her, and cares more about her friends than her own well-being, and has a bad habit of hiding her feelings when bothered or distressed. Background In one bonus video, the origins of Wadanohara's birth were revealed: she was born from an egg had between her father Meikai and her mother. Wadanohara never got to meet Meikai; he had vanished prior to her birth. Wadanohara has also never met her mother; prior to her birth, her mother was already absent. In place of her parents, Tatsumiya raised Wadanohara, teaching the witch all of the spells she had been taught by Meikai except the one used by him to seal away the Sea of Death. Though it hasn't been confirmed by Deep-Sea Prisoner, it has been suggested that Wadanohara's mother possesses moon-based powers. Appearances ''Major'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Wadanohara is the titular protagonist. In the beginning of the game, Wadanohara returned to the Blue Sea following a trip to the Witch World in inquiry over her amnesia. During the events of the game, Wadanohara comes into conflict with enemies of the kingdom - first, the Totsusa Kingdom, whom invade the kingdom for unknown reasons. The reasons are soon revealed to be false, and Wadanohara and her familiars come into contact with the true enemy: the Sea of Death, a force that orchestrated the conflict between Totsusa Kingdom and the Blue Sea Kingdom. After enough battle, Wadanohara, along with help from her familiars and allies, defeat the Sea of Death, repelling the force successfully. ''Cameo'' * Mogeko Castle - Wadanohara appears as a mini-figure on Somewhat Strange Mogeko's shelf. * General Hashasky's Great Adventure - Wadanohara makes an indirect cameo in the teaser trailer. A Mogeko named "Mogenohara" is seen wearing her witch outfit. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Samekichi Samekichi was Wadanohara's first familiar, her only familiar prior to Memoca, Dolpi, and Fukami. To the denizens of the Blue Sea, he is known as "Samekichi", though this isn't his real name; Samekichi was a nickname bestowed upon him by Wadanohara, which means "fortunate shark" in Japanese. Wadanohara loves him dearly, caring for him even when he rejected her assistance and affection. Both deeply care about each other, enough for Samekichi to hunt down his twin brother for decades in the name of Wadanohara, and enough for Wadanohara to wait decades for only the possible return of her familiar. Currently, they have one son named Minami. Memoca Memoca typically speaks in an informal and casual manner to Wadanohara, using a nickname to refer to her master. Wadanohara typically scolds her in a relaxed manner, when she terrifies her fellow familiar Dolpi. Along with Dolpi and Fukami, she is one of the three familiars of Wadanohara present with the witch after her return to the Blue Sea from the Witch Land. Dolpi Dolpi is Wadanohara's youngest familiar, and usually is taken care of by Wadanohara in a maternal manner. Wadanohara usually comforts her when she cries, and scolds Memoca for teasing her. Along with Memoca and Fukami, Dolpi was one of the three familiars that accompanied Wadanohara to the Witch Land and returned with her to the Blue Sea. Fukami Fukami is Wadanohara's familiar, one of the three familiars alongside Dolpi and Memoca to accompany the witch on her journey to the Witch Land and return to the Blue Sea. Wadanohara is Fukami's love interest, but she herself is oblivious to his feelings of love and envy towards Samekichi. His attraction to Wadanohara is enough to warrant foul play against Samekichi, and he purposefully left Wadanohara's beloved ocarina given to her by Samekichi behind in the Witch Land to get rid of it. He later discards his envy for Samekichi, comforting Wadanohara in her depression and telling her to wait for the shark's return. Syakesan/Sal Syakesan was one of Wadanohara's fellow court retainers, and both were on good terms with each other. Underneath his guise of being one of Uomihime's retainers, he was actually the Ambassador of Death, a person foretold to destroy the Blue Sea Kingdom, and used Wadanohara in his plan to do so. He had attempted to assault her more than once, casting a curse on her after the attempt that would wipe her memory and destroy her if she remembered the incident. Sal, like his twin brother Samekichi, is in love with Wadanohara, albeit in a twisted way. In one of the endings of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, it is implied that he had sexually assaulted her which later resulted to her becoming a Red Sea denizen herself. Meikai Meikai is Wadanohara's father, who was never present in Wadanohara's life; he sacrificed his life before Wadanohara was born, to seal away Mikotsuhime. Wadanohara loves her father dearly, although they never personally met. A portrait of him is hanged on the foyer in their house. In one of the endings, following the ideals of her father, Wadanohara sacrifices her life to protect the Blue Sea Kingdom. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya became Wadanohara's surrogate mother in the absence of the witch's father and mother. After Meikai's sacrifice, she presumably waited until Wadanohara hatched from her egg and fostered her. Wadanohara views, treats, and loves her as if she was her real mother. Most of the magic Wadanohara knows was taught to her by Tatsumiya. Uomihime As Wadanohara's princess, Wadanohara treats Uomihime with utmost respect. Wadanohara fixes the Barrier Stones that protect the kingdom at the behest of Uomihime. Wadanohara filled the position of the Blue Sea Kingdom protector for Uomihime and the kingdom, after the position was left vacant upon Meikai's death. As one of the retainers of Uomihime, Wadanohara often runs errands and tasks. Ver Million Sometime in her life, Wadanohara met Ver in an unknown encounter, and became friends. Though Ver and Wadanohara are on friendly terms, it doesn't stop Ver from committing to her job and working as a mercenary for the Totsusa kingdom to fight Wadanohara and her familiars. Aom Aom and Wadanohara are on good terms with each other, as friends and citizens of the Blue Sea kingdom. Irena Irena and Wadanohara are friends, and Irena often asks Wadanohara for errands. Wadanohara happily complies with the errands, glad to help. Tarako Tarako enjoys Wadanohara's music, and sometimes spends time with Wadanohara and her familiars. They have come over to Wadanohara's home to listen to her play piano, and come over to doodle with the witch as well. Nekoyama Nekoyama delivered Wadanohara's beloved ocarina, and returned it on several occasions when it was lost. They share a humorous relationship - Wadanohara saved him when he fell exhausted to overwork, by feeding him star fruit. Chlomaki Chlomaki is one of Wadanohara's friends, who has a familiar from the Blue Sea. She is the one who brought Wadanohara to the Witch Land, in an attempt to cure Wadanohara of her amnesia. Later, she traveled from the Witch Land to the Blue Sea in order to deliver to Wadanohara her ocarina, which was purposefully left behind by Fukami in his jealousy for Samekichi. Chlomaki later helps Wadanohara out of trouble, using her own blood and her familiar Lobco to wipe out a number of Totsusa bunny soldiers. Daimajo/The Great Witch The Daimajo is Wadanohara's acquaintance, introduced to each other by Chlomaki. Wadanohara came to the Great Witch in order to be cured of her amnesia, though the Great Witch could not heal her, discovering that the amnesia was the result of a curse. Lobco Lobco is one of Wadanohara's friends. Cherryblod Cherryblod is one of Wadanohara's friends. Doloz Wadanohara's friend. Other Characters Minami Minami is Wadanohara's son. They are very close and often seen together. Both have similar hobbies, interests and even similar personalities. Idate Idate tried to eat Wadanohara, even succeeding in Bad End 1. Though he tried to eat her once, and injured Samekichi, Wadanohara doesn't hold it against him; she even placed enough trust in him to request that he protects Tatsumiya. Met Met interviewed Wadanohara on her radio show. When Samekichi barged into Met's "holy place" (her studio) by jumping and breaking through the studio window, she possessed Wadanohara to beat him up. Battle Statistics . |skill2level = 4 |skill3 = ☆Sea Spell |skill3desc = Magic borrowing the sea's power. Hits one. |skill3MP = 6 |skill3target = One enemy |skill3effect = None |skill3level = 6 |skill4 = ☆Anchor Attack |skill4desc = Attack with anchors. , causes confusion. |skill4MP = 5 |skill4target = One enemy (no damage) |skill4effect = Inflicts condition. |skill4level = 9 |skill5 = Healing Tone II |skill5desc = Recovers 120 HP for one ally. |skill5MP = 12 |skill5target = One ally |skill5effect = Heals one ally for . |skill5level = 10 |skill6 = ☆Anchor Explosion |skill6desc = Makes an anchor explode. Hits all. |skill6MP = 6 |skill6target = Enemy party |skill6effect = None |skill6level = 12 |skill7 = ☆Sea Spell II |skill7desc = Middling magic using the sea's power. Hits one. |skill7MP = 12 |skill7target = One enemy |skill7effect = None |skill7level = 15 |skill8 = Healing Tone III |skill8desc = Recovers 150 HP for all. |skill8MP = 22 |skill8target = Player party |skill8effect = Heals all allies for . |skill8level = 16 |skill9 = ☆Semaphore Spell |skill9desc = Magic using semaphore. Hits one. |skill9MP = 9 |skill9target = One enemy |skill9effect = None |skill9level = 18 |skill10 = ☆Magical☆Helm |skill10desc = Attack with a magic helm. Hits one. |skill10MP = 11 |skill10target = One enemy |skill10effect = None |skill10level = 21 |skill11 = ☆Sea Spell III |skill11desc = High-level magic using the sea's power. . |skill11MP = 16 |skill11target = Enemy party |skill11effect = None |skill11level = 24 |skill12 = ☆Wish on the Moon |skill12desc = Moon magic. Hits one. |skill12MP = 15 |skill12target = One enemy |skill12effect = None |skill12level = 27 |skill13 = ☆Moonlight Seashine |skill13desc = Powerful magic using moon and sea power. Hits all. |skill13MP = 20 |skill13target = Enemy party |skill13effect = None |skill13level = 30 |XPtotal = 631358 |XP1 = 33 |XP2 = 58 |XP3 = 96 |XP4 = 147 |XP5 = 209 |XP6 = 285 |XP7 = 372 |XP8 = 466 |XP9 = 571 |XP10 = 682 |XP11 = 798 |XP12 = 926 |XP13 = 1058 |XP14 = 1200 |XP15 = 1348 |XP16 = 1511 |XP17 = 1686 |XP18 = 1873 |XP19 = 2074 |XP20 = 2299 |XP21 = 2542 |XP22 = 2820 |XP23 = 3113 |XP24 = 3452 |XP25 = 3814 |XP26 = 4235 |XP27 = 4698 |XP28 = 5222 |XP29 = 5814 |XP30 = 6481 |XP31 = 7239 |XP32 = 8107 |XP33 = 9085 |XP34 = 10219 |XP35 = 11507 |XP36 = 12999 |XP37 = 14724 |XP38 = 16726 |XP39 = 19039 |XP40 = 21761 |XP41 = 24933 |XP42 = 28679 |XP43 = 33099 |XP44 = 38340 |XP45 = 44598 |XP46 = 52085 |XP47 = 61089 |XP48 = 71993 |XP49 = 85252 }} Trivia *Wadanohara's name is an alternate reading of 大海原 (おおうなばら, oounabara), meaning "ocean". http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits *Her ocarina is mixed with healing magic. * Her hobby is birdwatching, her favorite bird being ducks. ** However, in the first normal ending(The Red Sea Witch), her hobby changes to "XXX". * She likes everyone in the sea in her first bio, in the second bio she likes Samekichi, and she likes Sal in the Red Sea Witch bio. * According to the translated Deep-Sea Prisoner comics, the eyes on Wadanohara's Normal End 1 outfit change depending on her emotions. * Upon observing her True End bio, the player will notice that Wadanohara in the True Ending gained 1cm of height. * The very first text dialogue spoken by someone upon starting the game is actually Wadanohara's. She said those words in the sequences of the True Ending upon returning to the boat. The dialogue goes as follows: ::"…Of course I knew. We felt… the same way…" ::"I’m a fool. Why? Why couldn’t I notice something within my own self?" ::"…It’s too late. Much too late, for everything. And it’s my fault… all of it. If only… I had done better. …I’m sorry. And yet… Now, I can’t even tell you that. …I’m sorry." * As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, her favourite colour is white and the colour of the sea. Her favourite food is candy, and anything delicious. Her speciality is magic, playing the piano and the ocarina. * As of September 7th, 2017, Wadanohara has been ranked 4th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery * Visit Wadanohara/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes * "I want to adventure in all kinds of seas!" * "I love this sea!" * "Heehee... ♪" * "... I will protect the sea." * "..." * "Samekichi?! Samekichi!" * "Samekichi... I would never hate you..." * "Samekichi!! Get up!!!" (Wadanohara's final words to the players during Met's radio talk show) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Playable Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Blue Sea Category:Protagonists Category:Mothers Category:Witch World Category:Mogeko Castle Category:The Gray Garden